Gaia Guardian (Laurelai)
"We will not show mercy." "Laurelai once served a Great Forest Spirit, but when her sister and fellow guardian betrayed her and allowed the woodlands under her protection to be destroyed, the council of Ethereals blamed Laurelai. She now wanders Haradon in solitude." __TOC__ Strategy *Since can blind enemies, it is a great harassing tool against enemies. *When you are able to land on an enemy, use other skills to trigger its secondary effect. *When using , do not tap on the skill, but drag it. This allows you to toggle between the range of the two blades; which means you have a better chance of hitting multiple targets rather than the one you have targeted. This also increases your chances of hitting and killing multiple creeps at once, increasing gold and experience gain. * is very confusing because you can't move while it is active; but can only move the beam around you very slowly until your mana has been drained completely. To turn it off click the skill twice, and only activate when the enemy has been stunned or slowed. It is very effective in team battles because of its long range and ability to hit multiple enemies. Be careful when using it as many enemies will run away, so it is a good idea to use it after you have blinded the enemy hero when he is at low health. This will cause to explode and hit enemies around it. Skills Razor Leaf Laurelai launches two bladed leaves towards a location. The blades fly to the location and then return to Laurelai, causing Damage to any targets in their path. Cost: ?/?/?/? Cooldown: 11/11/10/10 Seconds Range: 11 Meters Damage; 60/90/120/150 + Magical Attack for each blade. Additional Effect: If the two blades hit one target simultaneously, the target's Movement Speed is reduced for 3 seconds or, if it has a seed on it, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. Seed Of Corruption Laurelai embeds a corrosive seed in a single target. A unit that has a seed on it will suffer dimmed sight. Cost: ?/?/?/? MP Cooldown: 14/13/12/11 Range: 10 Meters Damage: 25/35/45/55 + Magical Attack per second for 5 seconds Additional Effect: Reduces tatget's HP and MP Regeneration to 50% for 5 seconds Note: When an enemy with a seed is killed, it will explode and cause 100/140/180/220 + Magical Attack Magical Damage to nearby enemies. Garden Maker Cost: ?/?/?/? MP Cooldown: ?/?/?/? seconds Range: 10 Meters Passive: Each unit killed by Laurelai will become a lawn where they were killed. Active: Immediately forum a lawn at the targeted location. Effect: The lawn provides invisibility and increases Laurelai's HP and MP Regeneration. Note: Only 2/3/4/5 lawns can be created at the same time. Beam Cannon Laurelai focuses her power and releases it as a magical beam, causing continuous Damage to all enemies in front of the beam. Cost: 8% of Laurelai's Max MP per second. Cooldown: 24/19/16 seconds Length: 13 meters Damage: 70/95/120 + Magical Attack Magical Damage per hit. All enemies stuck by the beam with a will have their explode and cause 100/140/180/220 + Magical Attack Magical Damage to all nearby enemies. Base Stats Skins Category:Mage Category:Hero